


Альфач

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: ‒ Ну серьёзно, Дер, что в этом такого?В очередной раз звучит один и тот же вопрос, в ответ на который Хейл нещадно краснеет и уходит в неизвестном направлении под зловещее хихиканье этого саркастичного чудовища, как он про себя называет Стайлза.





	Альфач

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Rude_Der  
> Коллаж к работе: https://pp.userapi.com/c841437/v841437688/74d2b/GUhLTHhIZqY.jpg  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

ㅤㅤДерек всегда так сладко постанывает и трепетно цепляется подрагивающими пальцами за руки Стайлза во время секса, что совсем не вяжется с его дневным образом грозного альфы. А ещё у него до жути чувствительное, отзывчивое тело, отчего он постоянно подставляется под нежные поцелуи и прикосновения. И Стайлз не был бы Стайлзом, если бы не находил это забавным и не посмеивался над ним.   
  
ㅤㅤ‒ Ну серьёзно, Дер, что в этом такого?   
  
ㅤㅤВ очередной раз звучит один и тот же вопрос, в ответ на который Хейл нещадно краснеет и уходит в неизвестном направлении под зловещее хихиканье этого саркастичного чудовища, как он про себя называет Стайлза.   
  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*

  
  
ㅤㅤИстория повторяется изо дня в день, и Дерек решает, что хватит уже это терпеть, и придумывает план жестокой мести. Он всё рассчитал.   
  
ㅤㅤОн возвращается домой поздним вечером, но Стилински, как бы это не было странно, демонстрирует ему подозрительное ничего. Тот абсолютно спокоен, и в его поведении и словах нет ни намёка на издёвку. Дерек ему верит. Хотя сам отлично знает, что древние легенды гласят: «Не доверяй лисам». А Стайлз самый что ни на есть наглый хитрый лис со своими этими большими янтарными глазами, что глядят с обманчивой наивностью и лёгким ехидным блеском, с ловкими длинными пальцами и юрким язычком, что в любой удобный случай норовит облизать дразняще пухлые губы. С этой своей вредной привычкой нагибаться за чем-нибудь, выставляя напоказ свою аппетитную упругую попку в самый неподходящий момент.   
  
ㅤㅤДерек прекрасно понимает, что Стайлз никогда не устанет над ним смеяться по любому поводу. Иногда это становится по-настоящему обидно, но по большей степени он просто пропускает всё мимо ушей.   
  
ㅤㅤСтайлз кормит его как всегда превосходным ужином, затем они вместе отправляются в спальню.   
  
ㅤㅤ‒ Как прошёл твой день, волче? Где ходил? С кем ходил? Чем занимался? – бессмысленные вопросы посыпались из его уст привычным непрерывным потоком.   
  
ㅤㅤ‒ Мм… ничего необычного, ‒ отодвигаясь от настойчивых прикосновений ловких рук, коротко отвечает Хейл.   
  
ㅤㅤ‒ Я чую чужой женский запах на тебе, волчара. Не ври мне. С кем ты был, м?   
  
ㅤㅤ‒ Ты не можешь чуять так хорошо, Стайлз, ты не оборотень, во-первых. Во-вторых, я ни с кем не был сегодня.   
  
ㅤㅤ‒ Как? – глупо хлопает ресницами Стилински и, скривившись в сочувственной гримасе, спрашивает: – Ты был совсем один весь день?   
  
ㅤㅤ‒ Да, – немного резко отвечает Дерек.   
  
ㅤㅤ‒ Да что с тобой не так? Почему ты такой раздражительный?   
  
ㅤㅤДерек в ответ лишь закатывает глаза.   
  
ㅤㅤСтайлз пользуется моментом, пробирается к столь желанной шее и начинает её буквально вылизывать, слушая прерывистое дыхание Хейла. Едва касаясь, поглаживает его оголённый живот и выдыхает, посылая табун мурашек по его коже. И снова Дерек так отчаянно цепляется в миг ослабевшими пальцами за рубашку Стайлза и тихо стонет его имя, прося о большем.   
  
ㅤㅤНадеясь на полную капитуляцию Дерека, Стайлз расслабляется и теряет бдительность, что зря. Тот рывком опрокидывает его на спину и устраивает ему незабываемую бурную ночь, наполненную горячей животной страстью и холодной местью. И да, сладкими стонами Стайлза, трепетно хватающегося подрагивающими пальцами за крепкие руки Хейла.   
  
ㅤㅤЭтим утром будет смеяться Дерек.   
  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*

  
  
ㅤㅤНу, по крайней мере, он так думал.   
  
ㅤㅤНа утро Стайлз рассказывает ему о том, как он урчал, укладываясь на его, Стайлза, плече поудобнее.   
  
ㅤㅤ‒ Это было очень мило, знаешь, будто ты напевал какую-то ванильную песенку на волчьем языке себе под нос. Даже коты мурчат более грубо, чем ты этой ночью. А то, как ты прижался щекой к моей груди, ммм…   
  
ㅤㅤХейл сжимает губы в тонкую линию и удручённо вздыхает, понимая, что этого мелкого сорванца ничем и никогда не исправить.   
  
ㅤㅤСтайлз же, взрываясь диким хохотом, звонко шлёпает Дерека по голой заднице и с пафосно сказанным «альфач» быстро уматывает из спальни. Пока ему глотку не вырвали.


End file.
